


ACOWAR - Rhysand's Perspective (Rescuing Feyre)

by OtterlyWasted



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas, MAAS Sarah J. - Works
Genre: Book 3: A Court of Wings and Ruin, F/M, Prythian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 09:07:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19373599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtterlyWasted/pseuds/OtterlyWasted
Summary: What if, instead of Cassian and Azriel rescuing Feyre in book three, A Court of Wings and Ruin, it was Rhysand who came for her?Includes scenes before Feyre flees the Spring Court, Rhysand's search for her, and their reunion.This started out as a little side project to take a break from my other ACOTAR project (having some writers block with the next section, which is why it isn't out yet). Next thing I knew this has taken days and a couple of re-writes, (I messed up the timeline initially) and is kind of ridiculously long.Also this is my first time in like fifteen years that I have written a full blown sex scene - I am praying it isn't awful.There is some mild violence, but nothing too horribly graphic.Also yes, one of the chapter's is titled after a Nickleback song, I might have listened to it while writing this... I'm so sorry. *dons the cone of shame.*Anyways, I hope you enjoy!





	1. The Waiting Game

It had been weeks since the disastrous night in Hybern, weeks since my Mate sacrificed herself to get us out, weeks since she willingly returned to the Spring Court - in order to bring it to ruin. It had been weeks and every single second of it had been torture, every second that she was not at my side had left me feeling broken, and empty. I never let her know that however, not because I thought she would ridicule me, but rather because I knew how much my pain would hurt _her._

And right now - I needed her to be focused. To be a wolf.

Because she was deep in a den of vipers, and one wrong move could mean the difference between life and death.

In the first weeks after our escape I spent all of my time focused on my brothers and their recovery. Azriel recovered first, once the ash arrow and the bloodbane were out of his body, his natural Illyrian healing and Mor’s quick work put him on the road to recovery. I had a difficult time making him rest a few extra days when he had woken up and heard the rest of the story, heard about Feyre. His rage burned nearly as bright as my own - but it was his feelings of failure that threatened to crush him entirely.

_Azriel was struggling to get out of bed, his face set in a mask of pain and rage - only his eyes showed more than that, they spoke of failure, and self-loathing._

_“Azriel!” Mor yelped and tried to force him back into bed, to hold him there._

_He growled at her and she froze with shock, but didn’t let go of him._

_“Let me go Mor,” he said between gritted teeth._

_I stood on the other side of his bed and spoke quietly, “Mor, let him go.”_

_She looked at me, pain and doubt in her eyes, but she finally released Azriel’s shoulders and stood up._

_“Azriel, you can not go get Feyre.” I said in the voice of the High Lord, a voice backed with my darkness, with my power - something I rarely did, and even less often with my family._

_Both Azriel and Mor froze as the echo of that power ran through them, then Azriel looked at me, a look of betrayal flashing across his face._

_I gave him the barest hint of a smile, without a trace of humor, and spoke again, this time in my normal voice, “I am not ordering you to leave her Azriel, I am asking you to respect the decision of your High Lady. She made this sacrifice, knowing the risks it entails, and has made the decision to follow it through. If you go and get her right now you will undermine her authority only days after she has accepted that very authority. Yes, her life is in danger - but Feyre is not without weapons and not without training. I am asking you, as a friend, as a brother, to trust your High Lady.”_

_Azriel had stared at me, and I read the heartache in his eyes, but he finally sagged back into the bed._

_“I will abide… as my High Lady wishes.”_

_I gave him a nod and looked at Mor, unshed tears in her eyes as she sank back into the chair at Azriel’s side._

_I left the room then, and as I was shutting the door behind me I heard Azriel’s soft words, “Mor, I’m sorry…”_

_“There is nothing you need to apologize for Azriel. Just rest.” Was Mor’s only response._

Azriel continued to blame himself, and it didn’t matter what I or anyone else said to him. He truly felt as though he had failed to protect my Mate when I had relied on him to do so - except that he had protected her the entire time I wasn’t there with them, once I was there it had become my responsibility and I - _I_ had failed to protect Feyre.

It was my burden to bear, a guilt that was all my own.

However Cassian was dead set on sharing the same burden as both Azriel and myself - though it took longer for him to get to that point, and that was due only to his healing. I had not been sure that it would even be possible to heal his wings, they were so damaged… and I knew if his wings could not be healed, that Cassian would pine himself to death for want of the sky.

I sat with him for days as the healer came and went, hour by hour, watching him lay there unconscious and pale with the loss of blood. We had been forced to keep him unconscious in order that he didn’t move and jostle the delicate membranes the healer was so carefully growing back in place. If there was such a thing as hell, then this had to have been it - my Mate gone, my brothers injured, my hands tied… Everything I had feared and fought to prevent happening Under the Mountain had come to pass, every torment I had taken on my body and my soul so that my family would not suffer it - here it was lying before me.

I was so sick at heart, it ate at me until I feared I might be devoured by it. I shared none of this directly with Feyre, she had enough to deal with - but she would ask about Cassian and Azriel, late at night when she was completely alone. I would tell her the truth - because I would not lie to her, but I never showed her the full extent of my suffering, yet I think she knew regardless. She would say nothing in words, but down the bond she would caress me, it did little to assuage my guilt, but it eased the pain. A little.

When Cassian finally came awake after nearly a week unconscious and healing, he had looked around the room confused, and I could see the memories flickering in his eyes as he tried to organize them.

_Suddenly he tried to shove himself up on his elbows, letting out a long hiss of pain. I was ready for this - I knew he wouldn’t be content to lie still, and due to the extent of his injuries I couldn’t just strong arm him back into bed._

_With a look of regret, I reached into Cassian’s mind and took control of his body, and as his eyes widened, I forced him to lie back down on his stomach._

_“Rhys!” He yelled at me with pure anger and betrayal, unable to resist my control of his body._

_“Cassian,” I said calmly, keeping a firm but gentle grip on his mind, “you are still too badly injured to get out of bed. I’m sorry, I don’t want to do this, but until I can trust you won’t be an idiot I won’t let you get up.”_

_He was breathing hard, the movement of his heaving chest causing his wings to shift and making him wince in pain each time._

_“Rhysand,” he said hoarsely, “don’t-”_

_I crossed the room and crouched beside the bed so I was eye level with him._

_“Feyre is alive. Azriel is alive and mostly recovered. You’re the only one we’re concerned about right now.” That was partially true - we were terribly worried about him, but my fear for Feyre went far and above my fear over Cassian’s recovery; just another piece of guilt to add to the pile._

_He stared at me, his eyes narrowed and his mouth set in a grim line. “Tell me everything that happened.”_

_I arched a brow at him, “Get your breathing under control first, Cassian, you aren’t doing yourself any favors right now.”_

_Cassian glared at me, but he focused and forced his breathing to slow, and I nodded finally._

_“Tell me the last thing that you remember.”_

_He shook his head once, “I… The Cauldron, they… put Feyre’s sisters… Nesta…” His body tensed and he let out a low growl and tried to push up again, struggling in place as I held him down with my mind, forcing his body to relax._

_“Rhysand let me go!” He snarled at me viciously._

_I swallowed and said, “Nesta and Elain are safe Cassian, we got them out, brought them here - they’re alive and they’re safe.” I held his gaze as he began to calm down again, and repeated calmly, “They are alive and safe.”_

_The pain in his eyes was nearly unbearable - I understood and shared his pain, and his guilt at what happened to Feyre’s sisters. I hadn’t just failed to protect my Mate, I had failed to protect those she loved as well._

_Cassian closed his eyes, forcing his breathing to slow before he said softly, “What happened… after.”_

_Sighing I reached up and ran my hand through my hair, “We were trapped - I thought to possibly make a bargain but Feyre… Feyre acted faster.” My throat tightened and Cassian’s eyes snapped open at my hesitation._

_“What happened?”_

_“Feyre used her gifts to fool everyone,” I explained quietly. “She made it seem as though I had been controlling her, but that she managed to break free of me. She… ran to Tamlin and begged him to save her, and then she begged the King to break the bond.”_

_Cassian’s eyes widened and he made to reach for me, but found that he still couldn’t move his body._

_“Rhys…”_

_I gave him a vague sort of smile, “He couldn’t break the Mating bond, but he didn’t know that - he broke the bargain between us instead. Feyre begged for our lives, for us to be allowed to leave. Mor grabbed Feyre’s sisters and winnowed them out while I winnowed you and Azriel out.”_

_He stared at me then asked in a near whisper._

_“Where is she?”_

_I stared at him for a moment, it had been nearly a week since everything had happened, but it was still hard to say it, to admit what happened and where she was._

_Cassian deserved the truth however._

_“Feyre is in the Spring Court.”_

_Cassian’s power surged up as he struggled to break my hold on his body, rage washing through him, coloring all of his thoughts in red._

_I hated myself but I had to do it, I couldn’t let him jeopardize the healing to his wings. Reaching into his mind, I set a block in place, denying him access to his own power._

_At first I don’t think he believed it was me, that I could or would ever do that to him, but after a minute of futile thrashing inside of his mind, he looked at me with disbelief and betrayal, and yes, even a touch of hatred._

_It hurt to see that look on his face, it hurt to know I deserved every second of it._

_“Cassian, it’s not permanent, as soon as you have calmed down I will give it back to you.”_

_“You BASTARD!” He shouted at me._

_I let out a sigh, and reached up, rubbing my aching eyes - I hadn’t slept in days, and they burned with tears I refused to shed._

_“Cassian do you ever want to fly again? Because if you do-”_

_He cut me off with a snarl, “If you think for one second I care more about my wings than I do about my family, about Feyre-”_

_I dropped my hand and looked up at him, my heart aching with pain and love and despair._

_“I know,” I said nearly in a whisper, but the tone of my voice stopped him in his tracks. “Cassian, I know how you feel. She is my Mate - do you honestly think there is anything in this world that could stop me from going to her?”_

_“Then why haven’t you?” He spat at me angrily._

_I stood up finally, taking a slow, steadying breath. “Because she is my Mate, and I trust her.” I paused, holding his gaze before I continued, “She is also my High Lady.”_

_He froze, body and mind, all of his thoughts suffused with disbelief._

_“I had her sworn in as my High Lady just before we left for Hybern, Cassian. She is not my consort, she is my queen, my equal - and as High Lady she made the decision to sacrifice herself to save all of us. I haven’t gone to rescue her because she doesn’t need me to rescue her - she has a plan, and she is acting on it. As her subject you are expected to obey… and heal. Because when she comes back here, if she finds out you ruined your wings on a piss poor attempt to save her when she didn’t need to be saved, she is going to throttle you.” I arched a brow at him, “We all will, for that matter.”_

_“Feyre is… High Lady?” He said slowly, trying to wrap his mind around it._

_I nodded, and watched as he slowly relaxed, his mind and body no longer struggling against me. I cautiously removed the block in his mind so he once again had access to his power._

_“Will you rest now and let the healers do their work? If so I will let go of your mind.”_

_He gave me a slow nod, and I withdrew out of his mind completely, poised to take control again if he decided to be a stubborn bastard - but he remained laying in bed, staring at me._

_After a few quiet minutes he asked, “How bad are my wings?”_

_I took a breath, “They were bad - we weren’t sure if anything could be done, however they are healing and Madja is confident you will be able to fly again.”_

_Something tight inside of him eased and he nodded, closing his eyes. “Good,” was all he said and the door opened, Madja walking inside with her small tray of medicine and tools. Seeing me she bowed her head, and then seeing Cassian awake she smiled kindly at him._

_“Do as she says Cassian, I’ll be back soon.”_

_He nodded again and I left, retreating to my own room that was less a haven these days and more a place of torment - without her…_

Cassian was up and flying again now, he had lost some of the strength in his wings, but he worked every day to rebuild it. We were all recovered in body, if not in mind, and we were waiting - waiting for Feyre to call for us, waiting for Hybern to attack.

Waiting for the axe to drop.

\- - - ~*~ - - -

I had begun to notice that there was something wrong with the bond over a week ago. Feyre had buried it deep inside of her mind when she first returned to Spring Court, to shield it in the hopes that Tamlin would not realize she was still Mated to me, but this felt different. It felt like Feyre was… masked. Like she was the top of a mountain, I knew it was there, but she was hidden under heavy clouds. It could just be that she was having to hide the bond even deeper than before and that was why she felt masked, except there was something undeniably _wrong_ about it.

I was finding that the panic I felt since that day in Hybern was growing nearly hour by hour now and it was becoming difficult to control my instincts which _screamed_ at me to go to my Mate, to bring her back. I beat those instincts back by mere inches; I trusted my Mate and trusted that she would call for me if she needed my aid.

It was pure torture to wait.

There had been a moment, a little over a week ago, when I had damn near given into those instincts - a moment when a brief surge of pain had struck down the bond and I saw flickers of Tamlin and another exploded room. The bastard had done it _again_ , and this time I knew he had hurt her. This time she hadn’t been able to shield in time! Rage had surged through me until I tasted it, and I had been _seconds_ away from winnowing to her side when… amusement. I had felt amusement flickering down the bond at how Tamlin had _fallen for it._ It had hit me then that Feyre intended to push him, to make him explode and purposely did not shield against it - I didn’t know _why_ but I knew that she was ok. I had cancelled everything for that evening, I wasn’t going to be able to focus on any of it anyways, and retreated to my bedroom to wait for the signal that she was alone.

_Are you hurt?_

I had sent to her then, forcefully keeping my panic in check. I had to wait several long minutes for a response, and her words were… faded, almost weak sounding, as though she was yelling them over a vast distance.

_Sore, but fine. Nothing I can’t handle._

I had gritted my teeth as I sat on our bed, thinking of all the ways I wanted to kill Tamlin - hurting her was just one more damn reason to add to the pile. I gathered my response together, unable to keep the rage out of my thoughts, and sent it to her.

_I know better than to tell you to be careful, or to come home. But I want you home. Soon. And I want him dead for putting a hand on you._

Another insufferable length of time before her response came, just as weak and stilted, but I could taste the humor that came along with it; though it did little to ease my rage, there was a relief in hearing her humor again. It had been too long since I last saw her smile or heard her laugh…

 _Technically, his_ magic _touched me, not his hand._

Shaking my head at her and whatever quality of her character it was that drove her to do reckless things, like attack the Attor in the air, freefalling towards Velaris - or goading Tamlin into attacking her. Bravery I suspected, but whatever it was, it made my heart race with fear.

_I’m glad you have a sense of humor about this. I certainly don’t._

I waited, and waited, and wondered if there would be no further responses - perhaps she had fallen asleep… Then the response came, an image of her beautiful face, eyes crinkled up in laughter as she stuck her tongue out at me.

I laughed.

I couldn’t help it.

Ah Feyre, my Feyre.

Smiling, with a touch of mischievousness, I had sent her an image from my favorite memory of her stretched out on the table at the cabin, both of us covered in paint as I knelt before her and used my tongue in sinfully, delightful ways.

Her moan, the last thing she sent me that night, had driven shivers down my spine.

But as I lay in bed that night, thinking about her, always about her, I worried about the bond, worried about how she felt so masked. Carefully, so as not to bother her while she slept, I had inspected the bond, drawing claws of darkness across it lightly, brushing my mind delicately across hers… she was there, I could feel her, but it was becoming harder and harder to _see_ her.

I couldn’t, for the life of me, fathom why.

I had considered asking Feyre about it, asking if she was feeling the same thing, but our moments of communication were far and fleeting. Each time we spoke she was adamant about sending me as much information as she could, we rarely talked about anything other than what she had discovered about Hybern. I had been loathe to alter that plan, because as soon as she felt she had gathered enough information then she would be _home._

Home.

I had fallen asleep that night, imagining her in my arms.

And woken up hours later to a nightmare of watching her turning into mist and no matter how hard I tried to hold on, when the sun rose, she vanished entirely.

My heart had raced in terror, and I hadn’t been able to banish the image from my mind. I hadn’t slept for the rest of the night.

\- - - ~*~ - - -

The bond went silent.

At first it was like I couldn’t process it. I could feel the emptiness in my mind where Feyre had been, but my thoughts wouldn’t wrap around the reality that she was… gone.

I was sitting with my family, having dinner, and I didn’t realize that all conversation had stopped, that everyone was staring at me.

My body had gone rigid with terror, my breathing coming in ragged gasps.

Mor was out of her chair in an instant and at my side, grabbing my shoulders.

“What’s wrong? What happened to Feyre?” She asked, her voice calm but her eyes were wide.

_Feyrefeyrefeyre_

I stared at her, and couldn’t speak - couldn’t think.

“Rhys?”

_Feyre where are you?_

I reached for Feyre, reached for the bond and _pulled_ on it… there was resistance. Oh gods… she was still on the other end of it, she was alive, she was there, I just… couldn’t see her, or feel her…

“ _Rhys.”_ Mor’s calm demeanor cracked slightly.

Swallowing hard, I shook my head slowly, “I… don’t know. The bond, it’s gone silent… she’s gone, but she is still alive. I can’t feel her or hear her…”

_Feyre!_

I knew I was rambling, was likely making no sense at all, but no one interrupted me. A second later I felt another set of hands on me, these ones small and delicate, and looked away from Mor to see Amren placing her fingers lightly on my temples.

“Let me in Rhysand,” was all Amren said.

I did what she said without thinking, lowering my shield and letting Amren into my mind.

Amren was not daemati, but Amren was… other. She couldn’t do half of what I could do mentally, but she did have abilities that no one left on this planet fully understood. Staring into her swirling silver eyes, I guided her to the bond, and felt as she traced a featherlight touch down it, following it to where Feyre should be and… wasn’t.

_Interesting._

I heard Amren say in my mind.

_What is? Where is she?_

I asked, still panicking, struggling to keep my thoughts under control so they didn’t overwhelm Amren while she worked.

Amren didn’t respond at first, she was still examining the bond and then she… did something I didn’t expect and wasn’t sure how to explain. She took part of her “self” and almost seemed to _mist_ it, until that part of her being became similar to a fine silver powder and she somehow blew it over the end of the bond where Feyre should be, but wasn’t.

Yet when the powder settled - there was Feyre, or an outline of her, barely visible, but there.

 _Amren… w-what does that mean?_ I asked, hardly daring to hope.

I felt Amren withdraw from my mind, and watched her take her hands away from my temples as she frowned at me slightly.

“Amren-” I began hoarsely.

“I’m not sure what it means Rhysand,” she cut me off. “She’s there, you saw her, but she is… blocked.”

“Blocked? How? By what?” The panic that was pumping through my body began to be replaced with rage.

Amren shook her head, “I don’t know Rhysand. It could be something Feyre did herself, self defense possibly.”

I stared at her.

Self-defense? Was Feyre in danger this very instant and I couldn’t sense it at all?

“Let’s go get her,” I heard Cassian saying and he was already standing, agitated.

I shifted my attention around to each of them, studying their faces - hard and resolved, prepared to go to war for Feyre, for their friend. For their High Lady.

I laid my head back against the chair and closed my eyes, thinking everything through, forcing my thoughts to calm so I could consider every angle.

“Feyre told me she was planning on returning soon…” I said quietly, “She may be currently working on escape - the situation could be delicate. If we go barging in there we could do more harm than good.”

Opening my eyes, I looked towards Azriel, who was standing beside Cassian, the shadows swirling thickly around him.

“We need information - any information you can get.”

“We haven’t been able to infiltrate Spring Court since before Hybern,” Azriel warned me quietly, “but I’ll do everything in my power to find out what is going on.”

I gave him a stiff nod, “I know. We… We’ll give Feyre a day or two - if she is escaping then she could easily winnow here in that period of time.”

Azriel nodded, Cassian didn’t look happy, Mor was obviously upset and Amren… looked puzzled. It was Amren’s expression that worried me the most.

Looking back at Azriel I nodded, “Go.”

He bowed his head and vanished.

I stood and swallowed then said, “I’ll be at the House in a few hours.”

Everyone nodded, remaining silent as I made my way upstairs, into our bedroom. It was night but the bedroom seemed darker than it ever had before, almost forlorn, stripped of color and life.

_Feyre, where are you? What’s happening?_

I called out down the bond over and over, only to be met with deafening silence. I watched as the silver powder Amren had used to identify where Feyre should be slowly faded, and when at last it was gone completely I felt myself sink to the floor.

_Feyre…_


	2. I'd Come For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if, instead of Cassian and Azriel rescuing Feyre in book three, A Court of Wings and Ruin, it was Rhysand who came for her?
> 
> Includes scenes before Feyre flees the Spring Court, Rhysand's search for her, and their reunion.
> 
> This started out as a little side project to take a break from my other ACOTAR project (having some writers block with the next section, which is why it isn't out yet). Next thing I knew this has taken days and a couple of re-writes, (I messed up the timeline initially) and is kind of ridiculously long.
> 
> Also this is my first time in like fifteen years that I have written a full blown sex scene - I am praying it isn't awful.
> 
> There is some mild violence, but nothing too horribly graphic.
> 
> Also yes, one of the chapter's is titled after a Nickleback song, I might have listened to it while writing this... I'm so sorry. *dons the cone of shame.*
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

“What do you mean there is no trace of her?” I stared at Azriel in total disbelief.

It had been two days of waiting while Azriel tried to get information from the Spring Court. My entire family was standing around me, tense and poised, ready to do whatever I commanded of them.

Azriel, his shadows thick and swirling around him, held my gaze without fear but there was frustration in his eyes. “I mean she isn’t at the Manor, Rhys, and I sincerely doubt she is in the Spring Court either. Tamlin… Rhys he was in an absolute fury, he was tearing through the forest and damn near tore his entire Manor to the ground looking for her. She’s gone - and no one seems to know where.”

Hybern.

It had to be Hybern. Except… Tamlin had a bargain with the King.

My hands were shaking and I looked down at them and remembered that night in Hybern when my brothers were close to dying, and Feyre had sacrificed herself to save all of us. She had begged the King to break the Mating bond, but all he had broken was the bargain she and I had.

“The King…” I said slowly, “has the power to break a bargain…”

Mor understood what I was thinking first and gasped, her eyes widening, “No, Rhys, you don’t think…”

My heart felt heavy, leaden in my chest.

It was Azriel who, shaking his head, eased that soul devouring panic, a little. “I don’t think Hybern has Feyre, Rhys.”

My gaze sharpened on him again, my breathing coming a little ragged.

“Why?” I asked, hoarsely.

He shifted slightly, his wings rustling behind him, “Because of Ianthe.”

I stared at him, confused - her name always brought on a wave of disgust and hatred, but I couldn’t figure how she fit into this.

“What about Ianthe?” Cassian asked, his eyes narrowed in concentration.

Azriel didn’t look away from me as he explained, “She was… hurt. From what I gathered she says she fell, except her injury doesn’t make sense for a fall; her hand was smashed to a bloody pulp.”

I frowned at him, confused. “I don’t-”

“And she was found,” he continued, cutting me off, “next to two Hybern commanders dead bodies. Ianthe has apparently reported that Feyre was forced to kill them when they attacked her.” He hesitated for a moment, his eyes flashing with rage before he continued slowly, “Ianthe supposedly said that they were… hurting Feyre before she killed them, and that she fled right after.”

I _exploded_ into darkness.

A raging storm of absolute darkness swallowed the room, and further, flooding into the hallway and down the stairs, filling the House of Wind until it was engulfed in darkest night. I was breathing so hard it came in guttural gasps, my body shaking, on the verge of transforming.

_Feyre._

It was Amren who stopped me from winnowing straight for the Spring Court and laying waste to every living thing there. She stepped in front of me, completely ignoring my darkness, pushing it away from her with sheer force of will, and met my gaze. Her swirling silver eyes were glowing, radiating power and rage - and yet utterly calm at the same time.

“Reel it in, boy.”

My hands curled into talons and I snarled at her, the sound ripping through the entire House.

I could see Azriel and Cassian shifting subtly - Cassian towards me, as though he might tackle me, and Azriel towards Mor, intending on shielding her. I saw it and ignored it, all of my attention on Amren, this tiny, ancient monster, who stood boldly in front of me.

She did not back down, but continued in her calm, quiet voice, “Feyre is _not_ dead, and if you go to the Spring Court to slaughter everyone you will waste valuable time that can be spent finding her. If Feyre is hurt, she can’t be going far, and if she is hurt then she first requires aid.”

Amren’s quiet, logical words did not calm my fury - however it did shift the direction of it, from destroying Spring Court to tearing apart the entirety of Prythian to find her.

A corner of Amren’s mouth quirked up and she said, “This, however, could be a ruse on Feyre’s part. Think about it Rhys, she told you that she was planning on getting out soon - she might have been caught trying to escape, and she dealt with the problem.” Crossing her arms over her chest she continued, “And being clever, she left a lie in place to further shatter the Spring Court - that she was attacked and hurt by the Hyberns and had to flee to save herself.”

That stopped me short, my entire body freezing as I stared at her, barely daring to hope. Feyre… Feyre was more than capable of killing the Hybern commanders, and clever enough to leave the lie in place. Perhaps…

Mor spoke up then, a little hesitantly, as though she was worried her words would cause me to explode again.

“Amren, that might make sense for the Hyberns being dead, but what about Ianthe and her hand?”

I still didn’t look away from Amren, who smirked, almost playfully as she arched a brow at me, “A Mating gift?”

I just stared at her, shocked. A second later I pulled my darkness back into myself, drawing it back into my pool of power. The rage was still there, coursing through my veins, coating my tongue in a metallic tang - but it was under my control.

Shifting my gaze to Azriel again I said, my voice rough with rage, “I want every one of your agents not on critical assignment to begin scouting for her.”

He nodded, “It’s done already, they’re searching every inch of Spring Court they can access, just in case.”

I shook my head, “No, she wouldn’t stay there, she would be on the move.” Frowning a little I looked over at the map of Prythian hanging on the wall. “I don’t think she would head south, into the mortal lands, especially if she was hurt - there is no one there she could turn to for aid. Besides, she wants to get here, so she would be heading north.”

Amren, satisfied that I was thinking again, returned to her earlier position, leaning against the wall before she said, “Summer Court still has a bounty on the three of us.”

Yes, because I had made a poor decision and did not trust Tarquin, and did not use my powers to…

_Focus._

Exhaling slowly I said, “Yes, but Autumn Court is just as dangerous. Feyre knows how ruthless Beron and his sons are.”

I reached up, running my hand through my hair, trying to figure out which direction my Mate would run.

Azriel spoke up again, “There is… something else to consider - but I haven’t been able to verify it and I’m not even sure it has anything to do with Feyre.”

I looked at him again sharply, eyes narrowed. “What?”

“Lucien may be missing.” Azriel shook his head once, “At the very least no one saw him searching the woods with Tamlin.”

I frowned, my thoughts swirling, chaotic - I found myself reaching for the bond over and over, pulling on it to make sure she was still there on the other end of it.

“Lucien’s Mate is here.” I said slowly, “Feyre had hinted that she thought Lucien didn’t quite believe her act. It is possible that he followed her, or helped her escape.”

“Do you really think Lucien would betray Tamlin to get to Elain?” Mor spoke up, a little unconvinced. She knew how powerful a Mating bond could be, but Lucien had only seen Elain a grand total of maybe an hour and had been loyal to Tamlin for hundreds of years.

“I don’t know,” I answered honestly, “and I’m not sure that it matters. The only difference that I can see it making is that if she was injured he might be winnowing them both - either way she is still going to be heading north.”

It still came down to Summer or Autumn Court.

“Tarquin isn’t cruel like Beron, I don’t even think he would kill Feyre out right if he caught her. I think Feyre knows that, she was right about him when we visited, that he was an honest male,” I said finally then looked at Amren, wanting her opinion.

Amren shrugged and replied with brutal honesty, “At the very least, he wouldn’t torture her before killing her - if nothing else that’s a better gambit than going through Autumn Court.”

Rage surged through me again and Mor flashed Amren a furious look.

“Why the fuck would you-” she began, but I silenced her with asharp gesture of my hand; I didn’t want them to waste time arguing.

I walked over to the map and asked in a near growl, “Do you know whereabouts the bodies were found?”

Azriel joined me and pointed with one scarred hand, “Here.”

I studied the map, trying to consider all of the possibilities while everyone stayed quiet, watching me.

“Those bodies are closer to the Door to the Autumn court,” I said slowly. “If she was injured she might not be able to winnow and would be on foot.”

Cassian spoke up, “Tamlin would have found her quickly then, and Azriel would have heard about it.”

I nodded once, in agreement. “True - but if she was winnowing she should be here already.” I let out a low sigh of frustration and looked at Azriel. “How credible is your source on whether or not Feyre was injured?”

Azriel shook his head, regret and frustration evident on his face, “It was a third party rumor - there is no credibility to it.”

Frustration pounded through me - I wanted to smash something, I wanted to explode the entire room in rage and terror.

_Where was she!_

Breathing hard again I closed my eyes and clenched my hands into fists.

“Rhys,” Cassian said calmly, coming to stand in front of the desk. “Rhys, you’re getting worked up with all of the unknowns. Start at the beginning.” I let out a breath and turned, looking at him. “Feyre is alive. She is heading north. She has to be winnowing - at least at the start, which means she is at least out of the Spring Court.” He gestured broadly in the direction of the map, “So she is either in Summer or Autumn Court. Feyre may believe Tarquin is a decent male, but she has a death sentence waiting for her there. She isn’t going to run the risk that he has people out looking for her, not when it’s likely known that she is on the run from Spring Court already. Autumn Court is bad, but they don’t necessarily have a reason to look for her - if she fell into their hands they’d keep her as a bargaining chip, but they’re likely not going to be searching for her.” He shrugged a little, “Besides, if Lucien is with her then he would likely go through Autumn Court as well.”

Mor, having come up to stand beside Cassian frowned at him. “Why? Lucien hates his family and knows how blood thirsty they are, why wouldn’t he suggest Summer Court?”

Cassian shrugged again, “He knows the territory better, it’s easier to go to ground when you know the places to hide.”

It was an absolutely piss poor assumption to go on… but it was really all we had.

“Az,” I said as I returned my attention to him, “move the majority of your spies to the Autumn Court, but send a small detachment to Summer Court as well. I also want you to activate your spies in the capital cities of every Court.”

He nodded, “Done. Where do you want me?”

“You and I will take the Solar Courts - if she was able to winnow she might be that far north. It’s a lot of land to cover, but I am unwilling to pull any more agents from the south this far north - if Feyre was caught in the Solar Courts its less likely she would be in real danger.” I managed a vague smirk, “They might not be fond of me, but I’ve maintained decent relations with Dawn and Day.”

Azriel nodded and I turned my attention to Amren, Cassian and Mor.

“Amren you will remain here in Velaris, I’m leaving it in your care.” She nodded once and said simply, “Of course.”

“Cassian, I want you with the Illyrians - I don’t want it to come to it, but if she has been caught by either Summer or Autumn we might need to call in the armies.” He nodded as well, obviously already prepared for that.

I finally looked at Mor, “And I want you in Hewn city, and Mor, I am sorry, but I need you to be prepared to bargain with Keir.”

Mor frowned, her brows furrowing in confusion, “Bargain with Keir for what?”

“We might need his army. Either to help with recovering Feyre, or possibly to help defend against Hybern. They surely know Feyre is on the run, and they might try to use what they assume will be chaos here to attack Velaris again - or somewhere else in my lands.” I held her gaze, “Keir is going to ask a very high cost, you have my authority to pay it, whatever it is. I trust your judgement implicitly Morrigan.”

Mor swallowed, then lifted her chin slightly and gave me a nod.

I looked at each of them again, holding their gazes, and said with a low, fierce voice, “We are going to get her back.”

\- - - ~*~ - - -

It had been nearly four days since the bond first went dark, and Feyre was still nowhere to be found. We finally had confirmation that Lucien was missing from the Spring Court, though we still didn’t know for certain if he was with Feyre. We were sure now that Ianthe had been hurt, and there were two dead Hyberns, beyond that, most of the details were still murky and uncertain. 

And I… I was going insane with worry. I could feel the fear gnawing its way at me, little by little it was destroying my ability to think rationally. The only thing that kept me from declaring war on the whole damn world was that I could still feel her alive at the end of the bond when I tugged on it. She was alive - I still couldn’t feel or see her, but it was enough to keep me sane. For now.

Azriel and I stayed in the skies over the Solar Courts for nearly two days before I finally signaled a rest and retreat around midnight - not just for us but for the agents in the field as well. They were still determined, but a few were growing restless with guilt and frustration at being unable to find Feyre - however I did not blame them in the slightest. Even as anxious as I was, I knew how hard they were working, several of them had even argued against taking a break, but I had told them under no uncertain terms they were to take a few hours rest. I needed them clear headed - this was only going to get harder the longer we went without any trail to follow.

Azriel and I winnowed to the House of Wind, landing on the balcony that led into the War Room where Amren was sitting at the table. She looked up at us, arching a brow in silent question.

I just shook my head and walked to a chair, sagging down in it and leaning my head back, my eyes closed - already I was tugging on the bond again, just to _feel_ her there.

“Has there been word from any of the capitals, any troop movement or political stirring?” Amren asked.

I heard Azriel as he crossed the room to stand by the desk, “So far, no - other than the rumors we’ve already heard leaking out of Spring Court.”

Amren tapped her finger on the table, then finally said, “You both should eat and rest.”

I opened my eyes finally, looking at her then to Azriel and gave him a nod, “Go, I’ll be doing the same shortly.”

He studied me for a moment, then bowed his head and left.

Watching him go, I felt Amren’s gaze still on me, and finally looked back at her.

I could read sympathy in her silver eyes as she said quietly, “Rhysand, at some point we are going to have to talk about what we are going to do - if she doesn’t come back.”

Anger and despair surged up in me as I stood suddenly, my movements knocking my chair to the ground. I was breathing hard, my hands curling into talons, darkness swirling at the tips as I glared at her.

“ _No,_ ” I gritted out between my teeth, “ _she is coming back._ ”

Amren held my gaze and did not flinch, but after a minute, she partially bowed her head - willing to accede to me - for the moment. Standing from her chair she turned and walked to the door, pausing at it to look over her shoulder.

“Try and get a little sleep Rhysand, you may need all the rest you can get to bring her back.”

She shut the door behind her as she left, and I still stood there, breathing hard, struggling to contain the darkness and despair that roiled in me. With an effort I worked it back down, forced the darkness back into my pool of power - there was little I could do against the despair however.

_Feyre, where are you?_

I had to be alone - there were too many others here at the House, and I wanted… _needed_ Feyre, any scrap of her I could get right now.

I needed hope.

Turning I walked back to the balcony and leapt off of it, free falling until I was past the wards and then winnowed to the town house, landing in the foyer.

The emptiness of the house hit me suddenly, threatened to bowl me over completely. I never realized, all those years before Feyre had even existed, how empty this house was without her. How empty I had been without her. She had filled in every crack and crevice in my heart, my soul, my home - filled me with such radiant light and love that for her to be missing now…

I walked into the sitting room and collapsed in a chair, slumping forward, my head in my hands as I tried desperately to hold myself together.

_Feyre…_

It felt like only minutes later when the front door opened, and I lifted my head enough to see Azriel walk inside. I glanced to the large front window and realized that it was actually only an hour or two until dawn.

Azriel stood in the doorway looking at me then said, “You should at least eat something. Come on.” He turned and walked down the hallway into the kitchen.

I stayed sitting for a minute or two, then finally stood and followed after him. I found Azriel cutting slices of bread and putting them on a plate, along with some cheese and then added some fruit. He carried the plate over to the small table in the corner of the kitchen and sat it down in front of one chair while he sat in the other.

Looking at me, he arched a brow and said, “Eat.”

Walking over to the table I sat down and picked up some bread and cheese, forcing myself to eat a few bites.

“Az,” I said after a few minutes, “if Feyre was winnowing she would have been here by now; she has to be traveling on foot, for whatever reason.”

Azriel nodded once, “I know. I can’t imagine why Feyre would be on foot, unless she was injured; either injured and moving slowly, or injured and holed up somewhere waiting to recover.”

I gritted my teeth - another thought coming to me that threatened to overwhelm me with darkness and rage again.

“Or captured and hidden somewhere other than a capital city.”

Crossing his arms, Azriel said slowly, “That doesn’t sound like Summer… Or Winter for that matter.” His eyes darkened with rage as he said coldly, “Autumn.”

I gave him a tight nod as my hands clenched into fists. I could feel the hint of talons digging into my palms, could feel my darkness beginning pour into me again and I held it back by inches.

“Reassign all of your agents to Autumn Court. Focus them around any city large enough to have at least one estate, and if you know where any royal property is outside of the capital, have them do passes there as well.”

He nodded stiffly, “Are we staying in the Solar Courts?”

I shook my head, “No, I want you to go to the Autumn Court as well, I want you to be the hub of information and pass everything along to Amren.”

Azriel frowned at me, “Where are you going?”

I shifted my gaze away from him, looking out the door leading to the garden, watching the colors outside turning light with the coming dawn.

“I’m going to Hybern,” I answered him finally.

His eyes went wide and he leaned towards me, “Rhys-”

I cut him off with a shake of my head, “I know you don’t think they have her, but we should have sent someone to check days ago. I have to go see if she is there Azriel, see if I can find any trace of her.”

Azriel reached out, grabbing my shoulder, “Rhysand you can’t go, they had a track on your magic - they will know the moment you arrive.” His fingers dug into my shoulder, I could feel the pressure of them through my leathers. He didn’t even hesitate as he said, “I’ll go.”

The memory of him on the ground, the arrow sticking out of his chest as he gasped for air and Mor sobbing, flashed into my mind…

I began to shake my head, to say no, but Azriel shook my shoulder, hard. “Damnit Rhysand! You _can’t_ go to Hybern.” He glared at me hard, angry and resolved. “Our High Lady is already missing, we cannot lose our High Lord as well - and if you go to Hybern you will be caught.”

I stared at him, and swallowed hard. Beyond the rage and fear over Feyre, the terror of letting Azriel go back to Hybern burned hot inside of me, but he was right… Closing my eyes, I gave him a single nod.

I felt him squeeze my shoulder once, gently, “I’ll be back with word as soon as possible.”

I opened my eyes again and met his steady gaze, giving him another nod, “I’ll reassign everyone to Autumn Court - you just focus on getting to Hybern and staying safe.”

Azriel gave me a vague smile, dropping his hand from my shoulder and bowing his head to me. I watched as he stood and made his way to the garden door, opening it and walking outside, disappearing as he spread his wings and launched into the sky.

Guilt weighed heavily on me, I felt it jostling for space in my heart right next to my rage and fear. Exhaling slowly, I closed my eyes and blanked my mind, then reached down, and out - reaching for the minds of the spies in the field. They all trained under and worked for Azriel directly, but since I often worked closely with them as well I took time to always acquaint myself with their minds. That way if a situation like this ever occurred, one where Azriel had to be otherwise occupied, I could reach their minds the same way I could reach Amren’s or Mor’s.

Before long I brushed a touch across each of their minds and felt them lower their shields slightly so that I could explain the situation to them. There were six of them, and they all readily agreed to the new plan, quickly divvying up locations, confirming with me, and then we all dropped out of contact as they set to travel back to the Autumn Court - all of them this time.

Once that was done I reached out to brush a thought across Amren’s mind, finding her awake.

_Amren._

A moment then, _Rhysand. News?_

 _No. Azriel is going to Hybern to check. I have reassigned all agents to Autumn court._ I sent a flash of images, letting her see the conversation Azriel and I had so that she could understand my reasoning.

Amren was silent as she processed everything then said simply.

_Bring her home._

I withdrew from her mind and stood, spreading my wings slightly before winnowing to the skies above the Autumn Court.

\- - - ~*~ - - -

It had only been a day since Azriel left for Hybern, and the entire time he was gone I questioned my decision to let him go. Towards midnight however, I felt him appear over the skies of the Autumn Court and quickly winnowed closer to his position, spreading my wings and banking, falling into a tight pattern with him.

His mind opened for me instantly and I quickly read his thoughts - saw what he had seen in the shadows. There had been a few close calls, but he wasn’t hurt, and yet…

_She isn’t there._

I said into his mind, my tone colored with despair and relief.

 _No._ He responded calmly. _I’m sorry Rhysand, I scoured every inch, but she wasn’t there._

Tears stung my eyes - the relief was so strong it was palatable, at least she wasn’t in that hell hole, with that bastard King… but where was she?

Azriel could sense the exhaustion coloring my thoughts.

_Rhysand, go rest - you’re not any good to her exhausted. Take a few hours then you can come back._

I started to argue but he cut me off gently.

 _Feyre is alive Rhysand. So long as she is alive there is hope, and we will_ never _stop looking for her. But you need to rest, you need your strength._

 _Alright._ I agreed after a moment. _There has been no movement around smaller cities or estates, however there was brief movement to the north of the capital a few hours ago. I sent three of the agents to watch the capital and surrounding area._

Azriel sent a thought, showing he understood, then I felt him send word to the agents that he was taking lead from me. I fell out of pattern with him, and winnowed to the town house, directly into our bedroom. I was beyond exhausted, the days of no sleep and overwhelming fear had taken their toll on me.

I looked around the shadow darkened room, taking in all of the little details that she had changed - the second wardrobe in the room, a sweater tossed casually over the back of the desk chair, a pair of shoes kicked in the corner… She had filled this room with her things the way she had filled me with her love.

Looking towards the bed, large and empty… I just couldn’t. Not without her.

_Feyre._

I turned and left the room, walking down the hall to a spare bedroom, and opened the door. Moving over to the twin sized bed, I sat down on it and leaned over, unlacing my boots and pulling them off, setting them beside the bed. I thought about undressing, but decided I didn’t have the energy for it, and just laid back on the bed.

Tucking an arm beneath my head, I closed my eyes and reached out, wrapping my mind around the bond and pulled on it gently, feeling the resistance on the end of it, the only proof I had that Feyre was alive.

_Feyre…_

I fell asleep quickly, exhaustion dragging me down into a deep sleep, my last thought, my every thought of Feyre.

_I felt the crackling warmth of flames beside me._

_The hard ground beneath me was cold, and I was somewhere enclosed, but nowhere I recognized._

_The images were blurry, difficult to see - the sensations were clearer; what I felt and heard and smelt._

_There was someone… someone close by, watching._

_They weren’t a danger, but they weren’t… safe._

_I… felt her. I felt her right beside me. I couldn’t see her, but I knew it was her._

Feyre.

_I wanted to shout her name, wanted to grab her, to pull her to me, but I couldn’t move, couldn’t even breathe._

_I heard movement to the side, shuffling, snarling..._

_Something was wrong - danger._

_I felt her suddenly snap awake._

_Terror._

I woke with a gasp, sitting bolt up in the bed and looked around wildly.

_Feyre._

I had shared her dreams again, like I used to while I had been Under the Mountain. How I knew it was a dream of hers and not one of mine I had no idea, but I was certain of it. And she had been right there, so close, so very, very close… and she was in danger - right now. Breathing hard I shifted to the edge of the bed and grabbed my boots, pulling them on as I cast my mind out, stretching to my limit until I could brush my thoughts against Azriel’s mind.

_Az. Caves._

A pounding headache was starting to form between my temples - communicating at this distance was difficult, even for me. I felt Azriel’s response come to me slowly, faint and uncertain.

_Caves?_

_Find caves - look there. Danger._

I felt his understanding - he had no idea how I knew where to look, but he didn’t question it. Satisfied that he understood enough I pulled from his mind with a wince of pain, but then immediately reached out to Amren, Mor and Cassian’s minds - having to wake them all up with a jolt of pain. They came awake instantly, at first pissed but then feeling the intensity of my thoughts settled so that I could explain.

_I may have a lead, she may be in danger right now. Be prepared - I will be in touch._

They all agreed, and for once, didn’t argue with me. Pulling from their minds I finished with my boots, stood and winnowed to the skies above the Autumn Court yet again, winnowing near Azriel’s position.

Spreading my wings, I dove and came into formation with him, linking my mind to his so that I could get the reports the agents were sending him first hand. The spies were obviously tired, but this new information, new direction, had given them renewed energy and purpose. They were peeling off from their original assignments and heading north to where Autumn Court’s only mountain range lay.

 _Rhys,_ Azriel said to me, separately from his connection to the agents, _how do you know she is in a cave?_

I hesitated to tell him, only because I had never told anyone, except Feyre, how I used to share her dreams. I worried he would think the strain of the situation was getting to me, that I was becoming delusional… but misinformation could easily lead to disaster.

Exhaling, I told him the truth.

_I dreamed of her - of where she was, of what was happening around her. She was somewhere cold and enclosed, there was a fire and someone nearby - not a danger but not someone she trusted. Then there was someone else, someone different right next to her, and she woke up terrified._

Azriel considered this for several minutes before he replied calmly, accepting what I said as truth without even questioning the possible validity of it.

_That might have been Lucien with her at first - she might not be alone. It doesn’t explain why they haven’t just winnowed to the Night Court - did either of them seem injured?_

I let out a growl of frustration, both out loud and in my mind.

_No - it wasn’t clear enough to see details like that._

We both went silent then, the first spies reaching the mountain range and they began feeding us information. It was not going to be smooth going - because of course not. It appeared that this stretch of mountains was riddled with caves, and I had no idea how far into the mountains Feyre had gotten - but for the first time in days I felt actual hope.

 _Feyre_ I thought down the bond to her, _I’m coming, just hold on a little longer - I’m coming._

\- - - ~*~ - - -

Laws ordained that as High Lord I could not land on a foreign Court’s soil without invitation - except to save my Mate. I had to know where she was first though, I couldn’t just go scouting for her. Azriel was not restrained in that manner however, and I sent him down with the other agents to scout through the mountains and the hundreds of caves while I circled above, processing all of the information they were sending me.

All the while I was pulling on the bond, trying to sense anything from it - if I could hear her dream then perhaps whatever had been blocking her was fading. The hours passed and the sun creeped across the sky, I felt nothing from the bond and they still found nothing in the mountains. The tiny shred of hope I had felt earlier was beginning to wane - what if she had been captured, it could have been Hybern, they might have already winnowed her back there hours ago…

Doubt and hope and fear waged war inside of me until I was so knotted up inside that my body ached with it.

_Feyre, answer me, please, give me just a single hint - I promise I will find you… please._

Nothing.

The sun fell and the moon rose to take it’s place - Azriel and the other agents had been up for two full days, and I knew I should let them rest…

_Rhys - we found something._

My heart froze, and then started racing as Azriel spoke to me.

_What?_

I asked, my body trembling, hoping.

Silence for a brief minute, and then I felt his mind open and I could see through his eyes.

It was a small cave, rubble exploded out around the front of it, the stones covered with scorch marks. Fae-lights swirled in front of Azriel as he walked into the cave, showing a small burnt out camp fire, a partially burned cloak in Spring Court colors, and a pack tucked against a wall. Azriel knelt and opened the pack, digging in it, and pulled out two Illyrian daggers - and these daggers I recognized. On the bottom of the hilt was the emblem of the Spring Court, etched into the metal - I had given these daggers to Tamlin, years and years ago…

_Feyre…_

Azriel heard my thought, shoving the daggers back into the pack, picking it and the burnt cloak up. I felt him use a flash of power and sent the items to his pocket realm as he responded, agreeing with me.

_Yes, I think it might have been her._

I thought through everything he showed me.

_The scorch marks - it might be her, but if she can’t winnow she might not be able to use any of her other powers._

Azriel’s thoughts took on a darker, more vicious tone as he responded.

_It was likely Eris or one of the other brothers, they’re often on border patrol - this is a bit further out for them, but if they caught a scent and followed it…_

I gritted my teeth a little - if Eris had taken Feyre, I would have to break my promise to Mor about letting her kill him some day, because I would shatter his body and then his mind for touching her.

 _What do the tracks say?_ I asked, trying to remain focused. _Why was there so much rubble outside? That doesn’t make sense. If Feyre, and possibly Lucien, don’t have their powers, why would their attackers have had to use so much force?_

I watched as Azriel’s gaze turned down to the ground, watched as he began to trace the tracks there. He was much better at this than I was - even after centuries of Azriel trying to teach me, I still struggled to see the patterns that he saw. But watching from his mind, I saw how he processed the information, saw his thoughts about the initial scuffle and then the desperate retreat, watched as he walked back out of the cave and turned his gaze north, tracking footsteps that continued to lead up the side of the mountain.

 _They escaped._ He said to me, and my hope flared bright and fierce. _But they were followed._

Rage, hot and violent surged through me.

_How far behind are we? And how close to the Winter Court?_

Azriel considered the tracks again and finally responded.

_We’re several hours behind, but we know what direction to head now. I think we can catch up to them when they finally reach the Winter Court border - an hour, maybe two._

Close - we were so very close. My heart was racing so hard I thought it might pound it’s way out of my chest.

_Go._

Was my only response, and then dropped the connection that let me see out of his eyes so as not to be a distraction, though I kept enough of a connection to be able to still hear his thoughts.

 _I’m coming Feyre,_ I thought down the bond, _I’m almost there._

_Hold on._

\- - - ~*~ - - -

We were close now, close enough that I had flown down to just over the mountain range and was making passes, to try and track her passage. A half our ago Azriel had found another small cave with tracks in it and signs that they had stopped to rest - their pursuers hadn’t found them there, and Azriel found their tracks heading back out, climbing the nearly sheer face of mountain.

I soared up, and had to partially cover my eyes as the rising sun above gleamed brightly against a wide expanse of frozen lake at the top of the mountain she had to have climbed - and then froze…

There were figures on the lake, one, two… five - five figures, and a dozen or so ringing the outer edge of the Autumn Court side of the lake. On the lake one of the figures was faced off against two of them, fighting hard, and the other was running… and was knocked down by an invisible force.

_Feyre._

Fury like I had never known surged through me, and without even consciously thinking about it, I winnowed directly in front of the figure that was now dragging my Mate by her hair. It was only centuries of practice that gave me the presence of mind to shift my clothing to my stark black elegant city apparel and hide my wings before I landed.

_Eris._

Darkness exploded out of me as I landed hard on the ice, casting the area in pitch black night. Snarling I snapped a hand out and wrapped my fingers around his neck, squeezing hard as I reached into his mind. He had shields - and any other time I might have had to work through them, but rage fueled my power and I slammed through them now, shattering them, and wrapped my mind around his, squeezing it the same way I was squeezing his throat.

“Drop. Her. Now.” My voice was the voice of the High Lord, it echoed with my power, darkness and rage threaded through every syllable.

I could have easily forced him to do it, taken control of his body and _made_ him do as I said - but I wanted to watch him struggle, wanted to see him realize how futile it was, I wanted to watch him suffer. I watched as he raised his sword in a desperate bid to swing it at me, and with a twist of power I misted it in his hand, causing it to disappear into a fine spray of iron. I felt his panic, felt him fighting against my control - and failing completely. I squeezed harder on both his mind and throat, listened to him gag and choke, and felt his mind sunder beneath my power - felt him release his hold on her hair.

I drew my darkness back inside of me the moment he released her, because I wanted them all to watch what I was going to do to him - I wanted everyone to see the price of laying a hand on my Mate.

Azriel slammed into the ice a few feet away from me then and launched into pitched battle with whoever was fighting against the other Autumn Court bastards - likely Lucien. I paid it no mind, I knew Azriel would have them well in hand in minutes.

I felt Feyre beside me, so alive and _present_ \- but I didn’t take my eyes off of Eris, I didn’t want to miss a second of watching him suffering and dying when I shattered his body and his mind. I grinned at him viciously, and began to shatter his bones, starting with his hands, working up his fingers - listening to him scream and thrash in my grip, my own fingers shifting partially into talons, the points digging into his flesh.

Beside me Feyre stood and I could feel her breathing hard, could feel her eyes on me and Eris - and there was no fear or judgement in her gaze, only love and relief and my heart swelled to feel even just her gaze on me.

I shattered another finger on Eris’s hand and watched his body jerk, watched him attempt scream and sweat break out across his face, tears trailing down his cheeks.

“Stop,” I heard Feyre say, her voice sweeter and more beautiful than any music in the world - and I heard the note of command in it, and pride sang through me to hear it.

I paused in my torture of Eris, and finally turned my head to look at her, drinking her in. She was filthy and bloody, her clothing stained and torn, and she was the most beautiful female in the entire world. Feyre met my gaze and I fell into it, was swept away by the love she held there for me.

_Feyre. My Feyre._

A few feet away from us Azriel stopped fighting as well, the Autumn Court fae - Eris’s brothers I realized - appeared to sag in release and backed up a few steps, away from Azriel and Lucien.

Feyre finally looked away from me and met Azriel’s gaze for a moment, and he seemed to hear an unspoken order in that look. Flicking blood off of his sword, he stalked over towards us, Lucien trailing a foot or two behind him.

Feyre turned her attention towards Eris, and she glared at him, her eyes dark and angry.

“You all deserve to die for this,” she said coldly. “And for much, much more. But I am going to spare your miserable lives.”

My body tensed with a fresh surge of rage - I wanted, no, _needed_ to kill this male for having dared to lay a hand on my Mate. My body thrummed with the need to destroy him, to shatter him completely. My talons dug a little deeper into Eris’s throat and his eyes widened further as he gasped hard for each breath.

It was Feyre’s next move, however, that completely froze me - and wiped any idea of revenge from my mind. I watched as she lifted her right arm and removed the glamour she had placed there weeks ago. In place of smooth skin a tattoo appeared, dark blue-black swirls and whirls of ink, wrapping from her fingertips up her forearm, nearly to her elbow.

My heart thudded hard at the sight of it, and at the sight of her lifting her chin, and somehow, despite a weeks worth of dirt and blood, taking on a regal, royal demeanor.

“I am High Lady of the Night Court,” she declared loud and clear so that everyone here today could hear and witness it.

I could feel everyone’s shock at her declaration - even the fae around the edge of the frozen lake heard her and I could feel their mingled disbelief and fear.

One of Eris’s brothers took a step forward and spat before he said, “There’s no such thing as a High Lady.”

I watched a faint smile trace over Feyre’s lips, and suddenly the only thing I wanted in this world, even more than shattering Eris, was to kiss her.

“There is now,” she said calmly, then returned her gaze to mine, warm and loving.

“Let’s go home,” she said to me softly, her eyes turning light and liquid with tears she would not shed here. “Let’s all go home.”

 _Yes,_ I thought, _home._

I turned my attention back to Eris, meeting his terrified gaze, watching him still gasping for air. I used my grip on his throat to pull him a little closer, and leaned in, saying to him low and cold, “We’ll see you on the battlefield.” Then I released my grip on his throat and his mind simultaneously, letting him fall to the ground, hearing him gasp and cough, desperately trying to catch his breath.

Turning I opened my arms and Feyre walked straight into them, and I wrapped them around her tight, holding her close, breathing in the scent of her. Glancing at Azriel, I gave him a nod and knew he understood as he turned and offered a hand to Lucien, who hesitated only a moment before taking it.

We winnowed away - and I had no idea where Azriel took Lucien, nor did I care in the slightest. All I knew as we landed in our bedroom in the town house was that Feyre was in my arms. Alive and safe and home.

_Home._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still kind of new to fanfiction and I love comments and criticism, so please feel free to hit me up!
> 
> \- Otter


	3. My Home Is With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if, instead of Cassian and Azriel rescuing Feyre in book three, A Court of Wings and Ruin, it was Rhysand who came for her?
> 
> Includes scenes before Feyre flees the Spring Court, Rhysand's search for her, and their reunion.
> 
> This started out as a little side project to take a break from my other ACOTAR project (having some writers block with the next section, which is why it isn't out yet). Next thing I knew this has taken days and a couple of re-writes, (I messed up the timeline initially) and is kind of ridiculously long.
> 
> Also this is my first time in like fifteen years that I have written a full blown sex scene - I am praying it isn't awful.
> 
> There is some mild violence, but nothing too horribly graphic.
> 
> Also yes, one of the chapter's is titled after a Nickleback song, I might have listened to it while writing this... I'm so sorry. *dons the cone of shame.*
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

I stared into Feyre’s eyes, gray-blue, so radiantly beautiful that they took my breath away.

“Feyre…” I whispered, my voice hoarse with all the tears I had not shed during these long, torturous weeks.

Her beautiful face crumpled as I saw reality hit her - she was home, and she was safe, and we were together again - and it hit her like a solid blow to the gut. A small, broken noise escaped her as I felt her knees go out. Instantly I tightened my grip around her, then twisted and swung my arm under her knees, hefting her up into my arms, holding her close. She raised her hands to cover her face and I saw tears streaking down her skin, dripping over her chin. Swallowing hard, I slowly sank down onto my knees on the floor and settled her on my lap, savoring the feel of her body close against mine.

Sliding my hand out from beneath her knees I reached up to gently pull her hands away from her face. Her gaze met mine as I used my thumb to wipe her tears away, and watched as she gasped for breath, as though she hadn’t been able to breathe in days.

I leaned in, brushing my lips across hers lightly and whispered softly, “My love…”

Her arms slid up around my neck then, her fingers tangling in my hair as she pulled my head towards her, kissing me back long and hard and deep. I felt a shudder race through my body at the taste of her, so sweet and delicious. I craved more and was soon kissing her back just as hard.

The world could have collapsed around me just then, everything dissolve into shadow and ash, and I would not have cared - just so long as she was in my arms and her lips on mine.

We both drew back only when we needed air, gasping for breath. I pressed my forehead against hers, tightening my arm around her midsection, my other hand stroking down over her body in long caresses.

I felt her trembling a little, but she asked me in a strong, clear voice, “Do you want to go over what happened at the Spring Court?”

I lifted my head and looked at her, counting her precious breaths, and processed what she said - and it couldn’t have been further from the last thing on my mind.

Reaching up I cupped her face, and said with devout honesty, “There are other things I’d rather do first.”

One of her hands slid down to cup my face and I tilted my head towards her touch, sighing with relief at the feel of her caress. I slid my hand back down over her body, just desperate to feel her, to touch every inch of her, to convince myself that this was _real._

Long moments passed in total silence as we just stared at each other, sharing our breaths and our touches liberally, settling into a reality that for days I had feared would not come to pass. Something flashed in her eyes, and I realized she was having similar thoughts - even if I could still not hear those thoughts, I could read them in her eyes.

“When the bond went dark, I thought…” The words tumbled out of me, and I couldn’t hold back the emotions that poured out with them, the soul wrenching terror and overwhelming guilt. Swallowing I said slowly, “I… I didn’t come after you initially, I didn’t know if you had hid yourself on purpose, so I waited - Azriel worked to figure out what happened, but I took too long, and then we couldn’t find you… I’m so sorry.”

Feyre reached up, brushing her fingers over my lips to stop me from begging her forgiveness, even as my eyes still did.

“Shh,” she said softly, and gave me a small smile, “It’s not your fault love. I should have sent you a message, but things became… complicated.” Her eyes darkened a little as she continued, “You couldn’t find me because two Hybern commanders drugged my food and drink with faebane - enough to extinguish my powers. I - I still don’t have full use of them.”

Rage surged through me as my hands tightened on her a little.

“You killed them,” I stated but meant it as a question - we had known of the commander’s deaths but hadn’t known for sure who killed them. Yet looking into her eyes now, I knew for sure she had done it, and was beyond proud of her; proud of what she had accomplished on her own - or nearly. I suspected that I owed Lucien a deep debt.

Feyre only nodded.

“Good,” I said softly.

Falling silent again we just stared at each other, and I drank in every inch of her until I was full to bursting - and then just took in more, feeling my heart, my soul, expand to fit more of her into me.

A brief flash of thought crossed my mind, a message from Amren, letting me know that Cassian and Mor had returned to Velaris. I didn’t let my face change with the information, didn’t even respond to it - too focused on Feyre.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw her begin to slide her hand under my jacket and shirt - and had no reason to stop her until I saw the angry welt on her skin. Frowning, I reached down and wrapped my fingers lightly around her arm, holding it still as I gently brushed my thumb over the welt, assessing the damage. Darkness swirled up through me as I realized it was an arrow wound - it has pierced clear through her flesh - and I struggled to keep that darkness contained.

Feyre cupped my chin and forced me to meet her gaze, “It’s healing, it doesn’t even hurt Rhys.”

I took a slow, steadying breath and nodded, sliding my hand up over her arm in a gentle stroke. An errant, distracting thought found me giving her a crooked smile.

“You declared yourself High Lady,” I murmured.

A faint flush colored her cheeks as she asked, “Was I not supposed to?”

I leaned in and brushed my lips over her ear, kissing the pointed tip and felt her shiver as I whispered, “I’ve wanted to roar it from the rooftops of Velaris from the moment the priestess anointed you.” Leaning back I saw the flush had deepened and spread down her neck, and gave her a playful smirk. “How typical of you to upend my grand plans.”

A playful smile tugged at the corner of her lips and it made my heart skip a beat to see it.

“It happened less than an hour ago,” she said with amusement. “I’m sure you could go crow from the chimney right now and everyone would give you credit for breaking the news.”

I grinned, wide and wicked, and slid a hand under her chin, tilting her head up and murmured, “There’s my darling Feyre…”

I leaned in, intent on kissing her again, tasting her, when she halted me with her next words - the impact like a bucket of frigid ice water poured over me.

“Where are my sisters?”

I stared at her and slid my hand back down to gently grasp her side, frowning slightly. “At the House of Wind.” Every inch of me ached for her, to keep holding her, touching her, to peel these filthy rags from her and ravish her - but what she needed mattered more. I straightened my spine and pushed my instincts and my desires away, swallowing once and then said, “I can - take you to them.”

Feyre shook her head once, turning down my offer - which sent a wave of relief through me that I was mildly ashamed for.

“They’re well, though?” She asked, her eyes studying my face.

I hesitated slightly, then said simply, “They’re safe.”

She understood then - I could see it in her face. Her sisters were alive and safe, but they were not… well. The transformation forced on them had been hard and painful and they were still recovering; in Elain’s case, might never fully recover.

We would deal with that later. Together.

Feyre leaned her head forward against my chest, taking in a deep breath, as though breathing in my scent. “Azriel is healed,” she said, her voice colored with relief, “and Cassian is too?”

I had told her, multiple times while she as gone, but I understood - until she could verify it with her eyes, it would not be true.

“Yes,” I said softly and smiled as I nuzzled my cheek against her hair. “His wings… it was complex. But he’s been training every day to regain his strength. The healer had to rebuild most of his wings - but he’ll be fine.” I felt her swallow, and I brushed a kiss across her forehead, “He and Mor, just returned to the city a few minutes ago.”

I could feel her body tense, not with fear or anger, but with curiosity, could feel the bubbling questions rising up inside of her. I had many other things I wanted to do with her than answer questions, but I would not deny her one single answer - I would sit here all day, holding her and talking to her, telling her every little detail she had missed until I lost my voice if it pleased her. As long as she was happy and safe and in my arms, then this was my heaven and as little as I deserved it, I would embrace it fully.

She didn’t ask though, instead she wrapped her arms around me tightly, almost clinging to me, her face pressed against my chest. Breathing a little quicker, I pressed a kiss to her hair and whispered softly, “You’re home.”

A small, shuddering sound escaped her and she nodded, squeezing me tighter.

I ran my hand up along her side, feeling the curve of her, soft and yet firm with muscle. “I missed you every moment,” I whispered, leaning down to kiss the corner of her mouth lightly. “Your smile.” I brushed my lips over the curve of her jaw and traced up along the edge of her ear, feeling her back arch in response, causing my heart to race in excitement. “Your laugh.” I slid my lips back down, pressing a soft kiss to her neck, just beneath her ear. Her breathing was coming faster, ragged, as she tilted her head, giving me further access. Smiling a little, I ran my nose along the length of her throat, breathing in the wild, untamed scent of her. “Your scent.”

My hands slid down from her sides, across her hips and back, cupping her rear lightly and squeezing, pulling her against me. I pressed my lips to the center of her throat, and whispered, almost guttural, “The sounds you make when I’m inside you.” I felt a shiver of pleasure run through her and I almost moaned at the sensation of it, her body pressed so tight against my own. Parting my lips I flicked my tongue across her throat, and was rewarded with one of those sounds as it escaped her parted lips. Smiling, I pressed another kiss to her skin, this time in the hollow of her collarbone, while whispering, “My brave, bold, brilliant Mate.”

Lifting my head, I looked at her face again, head tilted back, her eyes closed, a faint blush across her cheeks, and her lips parted with her quick breaths - she was absolutely radiant. Her eyes finally opened and met mine, and I smiled at her, warm and loving.

“I love you,” I said quietly.

Tears welled up in her eyes and rolled down over her face, and it made my heart ache. Leaning in again I lightly, playfully licked them away, and could feel the subtle curve of her smile as we shared the memory between us.

“You have a choice,” I murmured against her skin, delighting at the taste of her on my tongue. “Either I lick every inch of you clean…” I trailed off as I slid one hand up and teasingly circled her breast with my fingers, lazily, feeling her body tense with anticipation. “Or you can get into the bath that should be ready by now.”

Feyre leaned away from me and arched a brow, “Are you suggesting that I smell?”

 _Yes,_ I thought to myself, _like heaven._

It didn’t matter that she was covered in dirt and blood, beneath it all, I could smell _my_ Feyre, and I honestly could care less about any of the rest of it. Except that I could imagine how grimy she felt, and I wanted to see all of her anyways - to check her for further injuries, but also just to reacquaint myself with every magnificent inch of her body.

I smirked at her, playful and teasing. “Never. But…” My eyes narrowed a little, looking over her again, concern flashing through me - I wouldn’t believe she was entirely alright until I could see for myself. “There is blood on you. Yours, and others’.” Looking back up to her face, I gave her a slow smile, “I thought I’d be a good Mate and offer you a bath before I ravish you wholly.”

She huffed a laugh, reaching up to run her fingers through my hair, sending little shivers down my spine. “So considerate, High Lord.”

I smirked again, arching a brow at her, “Well, High Lady?”

“As much as I’d like to see you attempt to lick off a week’s worth of dirt, sweat, and blood…” she trailed off, and I grinned at the challenge, which made her laugh before she responded. “Normal bath, please.”

I was actually a little disappointed, it would have been an amusing experiment… she poked me in the ribs and began to stand up. I wasn’t having any of that, and wrapped my arms around her tightly again, then stood, carrying her to the bathroom where the tub was already filled with hot, steaming water.

“Bubbles?” She asked, a little incredulous.

Arching a brow, I asked, “Do you have a moral objection to them?”

She grinned as I finally sat her down on her feet, and I took a single step back, watching as she began to strip off her clothing. I tracked every movement of her fingers, the way her body curved and twisted as she slid off her jacket.

“I might need more than one bath to get clean,” she said, a touch dismayed as she examined her nearly black fingertips.

Raising a hand, I snapped my fingers and with a twist of my power, her skin was instantly, pristinely clean again.

Feyre blinked in shock, and looked up at me, eyes wide. “If you can do that, then what’s the point of the bath?”

I smiled, I loved the way much of the world remained new in her eyes - how the little things I could do and show her shocked and delighted her.

“The essence of the dirt remains. Like a layer of oil,” I explained, watching as she bent over to undo the laces of her boots, tracing the curve of her spine. I could have easily removed her clothing with magic as well, but I selfishly enjoyed the sight of her removing all of it, piece by piece.

Standing again, she kicked the boots off onto her filthy jacket. “So it’s more for aesthetic purposes.”

I jerked my chin towards towards the bath and let out a soft growl, “You’re taking too long.”

Feyre grinned at me, mischievous and beautiful, and arched her back a bit more than she had to in order to slide her shirt up over her body. Presenting her breasts in such an appetizing manner I couldn’t stop myself; the sight of her, bare and exposed, causing a low, guttural sound, almost a whimper, to escape me. Feyre continued to tease me, I knew she was pretending not to notice my excitement, my desperate need for her, but the rapid rise and fall of her breasts told me she knew and I was happy to play along with her little game - for now. Her hands slid down over her stomach, and I watched the way they traced the smooth planes of muscle, then began to unbutton her pants, and let them fall to the floor, along with her undergarments.

For a single, infinite minute, my world froze completely, my body, my mind, the turning of the planet - just the sight of her standing there, gloriously naked, the late rays of sunlight glimmering off of her skin through the high window, her hair gleaming and falling in waves… Beautiful, she was too, unbearably beautiful.

With another playful smile, Feyre climbed into the bath and let out a soft groan of pleasure at the heat that threatened to undo me in entirely. I let out a soft chuckle and crossed my arms, watching her revel in the heat before she finally turned her gaze to me and smiled.

“You could always join me,” she said, a hint of a plea in her voice.

She did not have to ask twice.

I grinned at her and reached up, beginning to unbutton my jacket as I said, “Gladly.”

Leaning back against the edge of the tub her half-lidded eyes took me in the same way I had devoured her as she undressed. Pulling off my jacket I let it fall to floor as I untucked my shirt and began to unbutton it, watching the way her eyes took in the sight of my tattoos, tracing how they curved over my chest and shoulders as I pulled my shirt off. Her gaze felt like fire over my skin, as though I could actually feel the weight of it brushing over me, caressing me, making me shiver and my pulse race with excitement.

Dropping my shirt to the ground, I kicked off my shoes and undid my belt, letting it hit the floor as well. Unbuttoning my pants I watched her breathing hitch and smirked, arching a brow at her as her already flushed face darkened.

“Hurry up,” she growled at me, and I chuckled, then slid my pants and boxers down my legs, freeing my already throbbing erection.

Walking to the edge of the tub, I slid down into the soapy water and sighed my pleasure. Reaching out for her, I pulled her to me and settled her between my legs as I sat back on the deep ledge on one side of the tub, wrapping my arms around her waist, savoring the feeling of my fingers sliding silkily over her skin.

She shuddered beneath my touch and pushed back against me, her ass grinding into me a little, making me groan softly in her ear.

“Stop that,” I whispered, leaning forward to pepper kisses down her shoulder, “you’re supposed to be washing up first.”

Her laughter filled the room, and my heart, with such warmth and joy that it erased every frantic, panic-filled moment from the last couple of days. Looking over her shoulder at me, she grinned and teased, “You do it for me…”

My heart stopped, then raced and I grinned wickedly, kissing the side of her neck before leaning back and picking up a wash cloth. Dipping the cloth in the water I then began to slide it along the length of her left arm, working from the tips of her fingers to the curve of her shoulder.

Feyre shivered and leaned back into me, resting her head on my shoulder as she watched me work, her other hand resting on my thigh, stroking my leg in a way that threatened to distract me. I ran the cloth over her collar bones and along the tops of her breasts, and I felt her breathing quicken a little. Brushing the cloth over her other shoulder I slid it down her right arm, tracing the path of the tattoo there, marking her as my Queen, and I could see the corner of her lip curve in a smile.

Lowering her hand I leaned in and kissed the back of her neck lightly, then gently pushed her forward as I raised the cloth and ran it over her spine from the back of her neck to the rounding arch of her buttocks in slow, lazy swipes. I heard her murmur pleasantly at the touches, and then arch her back a little as I curved the cloth around her ribs, brushing it over the smooth planes of her stomach, letting it graze the underside of her breasts.

Sliding my hands down beneath the water I gripped her hips gently and lifted her, shifting out from behind her and setting her on the bench. She pouted at me and I chuckled as I slid my hands down one of her legs, gripping her ankle and lifting it gently. Turning my head, I kissed her ankle softly then began running the cloth up the length of her leg, along the curve of her calf, around her knee, over her thigh, brushing close to her sex - causing her to inhale in anticipation, but then swished the cloth away, teasing her.

Feyre let out a low, frustrated groan that made my body tighten with need, and for a brief moment I wanted nothing more to grab her and bend her over the edge of the tub… Taking in a slow breath, I met her gaze, and saw in her eyes that she was loving the game, the slow tease - even as she wanted nothing more than to ravish and be ravished - I knew she had missed this intimacy between us.

I had missed it as well, missed her - and I would not pass up this opportunity to worship her for anything in the world. Smiling, I lifted her other leg and repeated the process, starting with the kiss on her ankle, and then ran the cloth up over the muscled curve of her leg, feeling every inch of her until the cloth reached her hip and then I followed the curve of her hip down, brushing along her inner thigh, so very close…

“Rhys…” she whispered, panting lightly, her eyes dark and burning.

Grinning wickedly, I pulled the cloth away, denying her still, and she let out a low whine. Gliding through the water I came to kneel between her legs, and she raised shaky hands to grip my shoulders, as I slid the cloth up over her stomach again, and then gently worked it around her left breast, swirling it inwards until I finally brushed the cloth over her nipple. She gasped and arched, and I felt her thighs tightening around my sides, squeezing me.

“Please, Rhys…” She begged again softly.

I indulged her this time, leaning forward and taking her nipple into my mouth, sucking on it gently, flicking my tongue across the tip. I was rewarded with a low moan of pleasure, her fingers digging into my shoulders, making me shiver with pleasure as well. Another flick of my tongue, and then I released her nipple and drew back. Sliding the cloth up, I circled it around her other breast, washing it gently, teasing her nipple with the damp fabric, watching as she squirmed against me.

“I need to wash your hair…” I said playfully as I laid the cloth aside, running my hands freely over her body again, caressing every inch of her. I slid one hand down, along her inner thigh and let my knuckles lightly graze the outer curve of her sex.

Panting, Feyre snarled, “Later.”

Gripping my shoulders she slid off of the bench to straddle my lap, kneeling in the water above me. Pressing every inch of her body against mine, she leaned in and kissed me hard, and deep, her tongue brushing across my lips, demanding entrance. I parted for her and felt her tongue slip into my mouth, tasting me, and groaning, I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her closer. Sliding my hands up along her back, tracing the delicate curve of her spine, I felt her hips press firmly against mine, felt her grinding into my erection.

A low growl escaped me at the sensation, so overwhelming I could hardly think.

“Feyre…” I moaned into her mouth and she kissed me deeper, devouring the sound of her name on my lips.

I felt her lift her hips, holding them poised above me and I groaned at the lack of contact her hips had provided me. Trembling just a little, she drew back from the kiss finally and met my gaze, _and_ _Mother above save me_ , she was so devastatingly beautiful. Smiling at me, I could read in Feyre’s eyes that she felt the same about me.

Slowly, she slid her hips down, pressing down against my erection until it slid inside of her and we both gasped, our backs arching. Feyre’s eyes went half lidded with pleasure, and I panted hard as she took me inch by agonizingly slow inch. I didn’t rush her, delighting in every excruciating moment of pleasure as she came to envelope me, body and soul, until finally, finally I was fully, deeply inside of her. My hands slid down to grip her hips, fingers digging into her slightly as I pulsed and throbbed inside of her.

Her hands slid up from my shoulders, along my neck and into my hair, gripping gently.

“Wings…” She whispered softly, a request, a gentle plea.

Hearing her quiet plea nearly broke me - not out of pain but pure pleasure, to know, even now, even after everything, that she accepted me, loved all of me. Swallowing hard, I released the darkness that I held around my wings, freeing them behind me. Arching and stretching them a little, a shiver rolled through me as the heat from the bath water seeped into them.

Feyre’s gaze lifted, looking over my shoulder at them and she smiled, with such awe-inducing love that it made my heart ache. Dropping her gaze back to meet mine, she leaned in to kiss me again softly and then began to roll her hips, riding me slow and steady. I groaned again, and lifted my hips in time while I held her, gently thrusting up into her, deeper. I felt a shudder roll through her, felt her hips rock harder into my mine, meeting me thrust for thrust.

I pulled away from the kiss with a gasp, only to brush my lips down the length of her jaw and over her neck, down to her breasts which I licked and kissed with reckless abandon while I listened to her moan and mewl with pleasure. When I took a nipple into my mouth and began sucking her back arched, her fingers tightening in my hair.

“Rhys…” She gasped out and I couldn’t help but grin and flick my tongue over her nipple. Panting heavily, her hips began to rock against mine, harder, faster, the water splashing against the edges of the tub, spilling out onto the floor.

I couldn’t have cared less.

Feyre took her revenge on me for my torment of her nipple, sliding a hand down from my hair to reach out behind my back and run her fingers over one of my wings. A deep, low groan escaped me and my hips thrust up against her, hard, causing us both to cry out softly in pleasure.

I wasn’t going to last much longer, it was too good, and I had missed her too much and for too long. I could tell that she was close as well, by the sounds coming from deep in her throat, and the way she tightened around me, driving me nearly to madness.

Sliding an arm up, I cradled her upper back, and then leaned forward, tilting her backwards as my other hand reached up to grip the bench behind her. I felt her arms slide down to wrap around my neck and her legs shift, wrapping around my waist, locking her ankles behind my back. I spread my knees and my wings to balance myself as I began to thrust into her harder, faster, driving both of us to the edge. My mouth worked over her breasts and neck, nipping and kissing and sucking every spare inch of skin I could reach, her moans and whimpers encouraging me, destroying me.

In minutes I felt my release surging through me, my body tensing and arching as I sunk deep into her and exploded inside of her, crying out in pleasure. Seconds later I felt Feyre’s own orgasm crash into her, listening to her cry out in ecstasy as her muscles tightened around me, squeezing me, shattering me until I became nothing but shadow and love for this female.

My love.

My Mate.

My Queen.

Gasping for air I struggled to catch my breath, but finally lifted my head to look up at her, her eyes, welling with tears again looked into mine - beautiful and breathtakingly radiant.

Smiling, I whispered softly, “Welcome home…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still kind of new to fanfiction and I love comments and criticism, so please feel free to hit me up!
> 
> \- Otter

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still kind of new to fanfiction and I love comments and criticism, so please feel free to hit me up!
> 
> \- Otter


End file.
